The blue flames
by Danteshade
Summary: Dante and his sister were orphaned during the noxious invasion of ionia. However there was more to it than that. After being selected to run a champion spa at the institute. Dante must make an important decision will he become a champion and find out what really went on or will he let his power fade and keep the peaceful life he has with his sister
1. Chapter 1

The War and The Start

years ago

As Riven was leading her men against the ionian resistance she praried another soldier's attack and quickly cut them down. Being engrossed in battle she did not notice the gas shells fired from the back lines Where Singed was observing. When she saw the green gas it was too late. all of her men were afflicted by the deadly poison along with the ionians that were still fighting. She covered her nose and mouth to try and block out the poison but to no avail. In what she thought were her last moments she saw a white haired boy that looked the same age as she walking towards the smoke. His face showed no fear and his kitana blade was imbued with Blue flames. He swung his sword in a horizontal arc in front of him sending a wave of blue energy dissipating the poisonous cloud and destroying whatever machine that was used to fire it. Riven couldn't see the boys face as he picked her up and placed her by a tree. She was fading but could here some words " didn't inhale…. you'll live" then she blacked out. As the boy rose back up he looked around to see the rest of the noxian army charging forward. He sighed and then sheathed his blade putting it into a drawing position and turning. He gathered energy and started flicking his blade in and out of the sheath. focusing on single points in the charging ranks. As he did explosions of blue fire erupted where his eyes focused on thinning out the forces. there were only thirty left and they had gotten too close for him to use that technique. he then switched to a different style. he dashed forward slicing everything in his path. 15 left. he then dodged and praried attacks making small cuts to each solder that tried their luck at landing a hit. He leaped to a safe distance and then whispered technique of explosive cuts. All of the minor cuts that the boy made on the solder had started to glow then burst his blue flames from them. They all fell screaming in agony as they were all being turned to ashes. The boy looked up , sighed heavily and then walked away from the battlefield.

present day

As Dante and his sister were getting ready for their first opening they both were wearing nervous looks on their faces. Apparently the institute of war needed something to soothe them. to help with the muscle aches and pains that they all experience during the days summonings. So the institute built an all useage spa for all champions. It had a place for every type whether it be void, shadow isles, or yordles. It didn't have separations for noxians and demacians however. So the high summoners came up with rotations just like they did within the league. The complex was fairly ., large and had everything that it needed. However who would run the place. They found Dante and his sister Maria after hearing rumors about a young man and a sibling Therapy shop was becoming very famous just 4 days after opening. they offered them the chance and they took it seeing that the pay was grand. Now they are just moments away from the first appointments.

They put on their white fatigues and then waited. So far it was just them no one else. Just as Maria was about to go to a back room The front bell chimed.

"Irelia its you it been so long" dante said with a friendly voice

"Wow i never expected this"She said hugging him "The high summoner told all the champions that they finally found someone to run the spa but" she was quickly cut off by a tackle hug from Maria. Irelia yelped in surprise then laughed.

Dante and Maria both were friends with irelia and used to hang out with her before she went to the institute. they would play games and talk about futures. She also is one of the only people who knows about Dantes secret and keeps it till this day.

Maria had taken her to the back after saying that it was girls time to catch up and left Dante there to the next appointment. just as he had turned around the door bell chimed again and he was meet with another familiar female face. It was Diana scorn of the moon.


	2. Chapter 2

"Miss diana how are you this fine evening" Dante asked in a formal tone (too formal infact)

Diana noded politely " I just now got out of a match that went extremely well" she radiated joy" and i finally beat her" Dante knew who she was referring to.

"You mean leona? thats great im happy for you" dante said as he was now leading her to the back changing room opening the door for her "ill be right here while you get changed" Diana noded and went inside. Dante took a breath. He didn't know why he was so nervous. all the people he would serve from now on where in fact champions like Irelia, but for some reason that didn't make it any less nerve racking. _get ahold of yourself they are just people too. just with powers and strength. just like you…_ he stop that last thought. not wanting to think about his old past and the things that he did just to get him and his sister here. At that moment diana walked out wearing nothing more than a towel. She looked rather uncomfortable for a second but he saw it.

"right this way miss" dante said he then lead her to his office or The magic able as some of his customers would call it. "If you would please lie down on your stomach we can begin."

Diana at this point had a small blush forming in her cheeks. Dante smiled as this happens to most of the women that he's had as customers. "Um.. this kinda is my first time so.. could you be a bit gentle i have aches all over from all the matches today"

Dante smiles warmly and says " don't worry all those aches will be gone in a matter of minutes" Diana lies on the table with her back exposed down to the upper waist. she nods and crosses her arms in front of her placing her head on the side of her arm. Dante could see she's getting nervous and proceeds to try and alleviate that by talking with her about her day and the matches.

"So how long did the match last Mis diana" He asked while reaching for a bottle of peach smelling medicine. he shakes the bottle before putting some in his hands.

"About 50 minutes" she said "and my team almost threw the game ...gasp*"

"Sorry should have warned you about the coldness" he said as he began with her shoulders. " and wow thats a long time" Dante then started to press his thumbs into two soothe points as his uncle referred to them and started going in circles with his thumbs. Diana was about to yell but with her with the pain in her shoulders being replaced by a soothing hot and cold feeling. she decided not to.

" well next time warn me ok" she said " and yea it seems to be but the elites will have us in games for over an hour at the most i just hate it wasn't one of those cause i really wanted to beat leona over and over again" She sighs happily " After all that i finally beat her in the rift"

"May i proceed lower mylady" Dante asked gentlemen like. diana nods and he begins to rub in between the shoulder blades to get as a painful looking bruise. He applied a tiny bit of pressure but not so much it hurt her very much in fact diana closed her eyes in content sighing happily at the way that Dante was working his hands making all the pain that she felt go away quickly. "Seems like you and her are rivaling sisters" Dante said as he kept at it " in away you guys kind of are"

"We are NOT sisters" she said half soothed half scornfully " i hate her and that's all there is to it".

"Well think of it this way" Dante said while moving to the middle of her back and started to a light chopping motion with his hands. setting the spine disk back and relaxing some of her tensed muscles. " the sun and moon cannot live without each other. If The world was without one or the other it would parish. Without the sun the world would become a frozen wasteland and without the moon the seas would flood the world. The sun gives off warm light and gives life to the plants and animals. While the moon provides a guiding light for those who need one and it is up there with the constellations."

Diana listened and thought about it " i suppose i never thought of it that way"

Dante finished up a while later and left diana to go get her clothes. She fell asleep right after their rather short conversation. he brought them to his office where. Diana was still on the soft padded table. she woke up when he opened the door.

"How do you feel" Dante asked

"I feel amazing" Diana said ecstatically " literally all the aches and pains that i have been having are just gone"

Dante smiles " im glad. here are your clothes miss diana i do hope you come again" Dina was just about to leave for the changing room when something caught her eye. There on the back wall set on a display holder was an interesting sword. However the guard was chained to its sheath. It reminded Diana of Yasuo's blade but it was a little bit shorter. The sheath was a dark blue color with a flame design on the side. the handle was white and blue. However the most interesting thing was the small chains that held the blade in its sheath. They seemed to be shimmering almost as if they were fading in and out of noticed what she was looking at and spoke

"It belonged to my father" He said "He was a great swordsman and blacksmith. that was the last sword he created specifically for me but i've never used it". _of course thats a lie._ he thought to himself while saying it.

"Its interesting" she said then turned to leave "Anyway im definitely coming back if i ever need some R and R" she winked "bye" then left for the changing room leaving Dante to his own thoughts.

It was a lie of course. Saying that he never used it. Dante had a lot of blood on his hands that he never wanted to talk to anyone about other than his sister who knew and kept it all to herself. He sat at his desk staring at the sword blankly. He kept telling himself that soon he would get rid of that sword but never did. It was apart of him. It was the only thing he had left of happier times. However, it also held the worst and the most darkest of them all

**Author's note : Hey guys here a new chapter i hoped you liked it and will continue to stay on and see the story unfold. i know i haven't posted anything in a long time but let just say complications and family tend to get in the way. also writers block. now this is one of those slow starting stories and the next couple of chapters will be Dante and his sister getting a couple of other champions as customers and taking a look into their past at the same time. I hope you'll stay on board as i will try to get a new one out every week or two. Write in the comments tell me what you wanna see. any questions to ask and reviews. Just please no flaming as this is my first fan-fiction.**


	3. Chapter 3

As Dante gazed at the sword he started to fall into a state of sad nostalgia. Just how many people had he killed in the past. Or rather how many targets had he been sent to kill. Dante remembers his years as an assassin for hire in the years living with his uncle. He was taught how to use the power that has been hiding within the sword his father left him. Of Course there was no telling how his uncle even knew about it. What is uncle never expected was for him to inherit his father's power.

Unlike regular Fire the blue flames he used at ionia has a sort of freezing to ash effect. He can control whether it freezes his targets or burns them to ashes based on the stance he uses. He learned some of the stances his father used before his death and came up with some of his own. His uncle taught him sword play and how to wield the katana correctly as a warrior. He became quite the fighter, However he couldn't find a good use for it. When the day came that the tax collectors wanted their money it put his uncle into debt. Dantes then began to look for a decent job. When he couldn't find one he took odd jobs Small ones at first. WHen those didn't pay enough he looked around some more. he stumbled onto a bounty board where all the wanted posters and pictures of criminals where. He picked up one with a heavy sigh on the poster it said

WANTED DEAD OR ALIVE : JASON MABES

WANTED FOR THE MURDER OF 11 PEOPLE

REWARD 20000 GOLD DEAD OR ALIVE

He looked over the poster and had almost put it back but then he thought of his sister and how miserable she seemed. The tax collectors terrorized her and his uncle while Dante was out looking for work. He looked at the sword at his side and then set out to find this criminal. The town he lived in was of moderate size so it should be too hard to find him. he went to a tavern and sat at a table by himself and listened to the many conversations around him. focusing on the name in the poster. he heard a man talking near by and snapped to attention. he looked to his left as the wanted means name was whispered and saw him walking out with a woman. Dante who was determined to stop him had followed him out and stayed in crowds to keep out of sight while making sure he didn't fall too far behind him. they turned into an alley way in between a local shop and a merchant who was just now setting up his booth. he saw the smug smile in his face, the look in the mans eyes as he talked wasn't full off lust but murderous intent hidden under a guise that he put up, He was a well built brute but seemed slow. Dante took a deep breath and waited for his moment. He hid in a crowd that was around the local store booth pretending to shop. he then walked around the crowd and approached the man known as Jason from behind just as he was about to murder the unfortunate woman dante blocked the killing stab with his katanas sheath. Jason was faster than Dante anticipated and used his free hand to land a blow to his side winding him and knocking him away. The now frightened woman had fleed while she could.

"Well Well. What have we here." Jason smiles a cheshire grin " seems a bounty hunter sniffed me out. Eh" he stops after noticing how young the boy before him was " how old are you boy?" he asked him "ahh it doesnt matter. youll die quickly enough" he says brandishing his other knife.

Dante got up and his warrior instincts kicked in and quickly got up in a dash running twards his opponent Whom tried to catch him with a downward slash. He parried it and drew his kitana through him making on swift strike. However he didnt feel a killing blow. He dodge to the side and blocked after jason retaliated with a furious swing. he was wounded though but not deeply. Jason came at dante with reckless abandoned Managing to give him many small cuts but none ever got any deeper nor an lethal blows. Dante had sliced downward in an arc aiming for the mans shoulder and jumped back. He feels a tug at his sword and then a burning sensation. He ran forward as jason charged at him and then jumped performing an acrobatic turn to slice his back. He landed and whispered freezing cuts. The wounds that were inflicted onto the murderous jason had began to quickly freeze over and spread Over his body. He slowed down and all he managed to utter before he became completely frozen was a confused "What?" The guards arrived to see Dante sheathing his sword and with a satisfied smile and handed them the bounty advertisement. he collected his reward soon after and headed home with his prize. The tax collectors had come again and was pestering his uncle for money. With the gold he had acquired he payed most of the debts his uncle built up from them and had told them to not come until next year with a threatening tone. they simply scowled at him while he left. he greeted his uncle and sister with a smile and they looked at him questioningly. Soon after his life as a full time bounty hunter began to take off. And he was hunting down targets from the bounty board every 3 weeks for 2 years. he had taken down many criminals each one was harder than the last and provided Dante with experience in many different situations of combat. Then came the day when he met the assassins guild or rather group.

Dante snapped out of his daydream of memories to hear the bell for the front of the spa being rung again. He got up and walked to the font out of his office and greeted who was at the counter. However when he got there no one seemed to be there as if a ghost had rung the bell. He looked around for a bit then looked down to see a young girl with bright red hair smiling at him holding a teddy bear. He remembered hearing about a famous dark child of two powerful mages. Annie


End file.
